


California Encounter

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Diego's university fencing instructor comes to California on an official mission. How can Diego explain to Gen. de Silva his dual role?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diego's university fencing instructor comes to California on an official mission. How can Diego explain to Gen. de Silva his dual role?

California Encounter

**Contents:**  
  
---  
  
**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter3.htm)**

| 

**[4](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter4.htm)**

| 

**[5](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter5.htm)**

| 

**[6](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter6.htm)**

| 

**[7](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter7.htm)**

| 

**[8](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter8.htm)**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
_**California Encounter**_  
  
---  
  
**Introduction**

_**Description:**_ **  
Continued from European Encounter, this story takes place after Mexico becomes independent. Diego is surprised to see his old instructor from Spain visiting in California.He is unaware how Gen. de Silva, now an official with the Mexican government, will feel about the "new" Diego, or how he will hide his alter ego from his mentor.**

**_Disclaimer:_  
The character of General de Silva is mine. The rest of the good folk appearing belong to other people, we are only using them for fun and not profit and as the rule for sequels seems to go... "We had so much fun the first time..." **

_**A note from the Author:**_ **  
This story was a long time coming and was more difficult to put on paper. It is mainly through the promptings of my dear friend, Patricia Crumpler, my beta reader, that it finally got whipped into shape. Many messages have passed on the email and many minutes on the phone. No one could ask for a better friend, and I feel blessed that we found each other. I also am grateful for the input of my library aide, Pat Dodez, who shares my enthusiasm for Zorro, and was my alpha reader. So this story is dedicated to the two Pat's. Thank you.**

**Susan Kite  
21 November 1998.Slightly revised Nov. 2001**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter One - Surprise!**

**Mexican California - 1822**

**"By the Saints!!! This is too much to bear." The peaceful atmosphere of breakfast was broken by Alejandro de la Vega's sudden outburst. His fist hit the table at the same time he made his exclamation and surprise almost caused his son, Diego, to drop the cup of champurrado that he had been drinking. As it was, some of the thick, creamy chocolate sloshed on to the table.**

**Alejandro had been ominously quiet throughout the whole meal and Diego had seen the signs of an impending explosion, but was wise enough by this time in his life, to allow his father to decide when to let him know what was bothering him. And there had been a great deal bothering him lately.**

**"I still cannot believe that we are not only receiving a magistrado from Mexico City, but they are sending a new comandante as well. Do they think we are a rabble of lawless cutthroats?" the elder de la Vega thundered. "Even as incompetent as Sergeant Garcia seems to be, he has for the most part succeeded in doing a good job. And why can we not continue to be ruled by Spain? This is almost too much, this independence. There was nothing wrong with the old way."**

**"Father," Diego said soothingly. "For one thing there is nothing we can do about the independence that Mexico has been granted. For another thing, even Spain sent comandantes; just consider Monastario. Maybe Mexico City can judge comandantes better then Spain did. And even you must admit, that most of the time, Spain turned a deaf ear to our problems."**

**"Yes, I know you are right Diego, but it is still the principal of the thing." Alejandro had calmed down considerably. "California has always been part of Spain."**

**Bernardo was taking away the breakfast dishes. Laying down the pile in his hands, he made signs for Sgt. Garcia and Zorro. Diego laughed in understanding. "Bernardo is reminding us that Sgt. Garcia succeeds for the most part because of the intervention of Zorro."**

**Alejandro chuckled in understanding. Diego suddenly assumed a more serious demeanor. "Maybe, Father, this change in government will mean more stability and peace. Maybe Zorro can finally hang up the mask that he has used for the past, umm, two years. Sometimes it seems it has been forever. A peaceful life, and perhaps a family. I doubt that you have totally given up your quest for grandchildren."**

**The melancholy in Diego's voice startled the old man out of his own self-pity. "Perhaps you are right, Diego, my son. Perhaps this change is a good thing. Heaven only knows how much you have sacrificed and how much you deserve some peace. And grandchildren would be nice."**

**While the two de la Vegas sat pondering the changes that had occurred in their part of the world, Bernardo indicated that he was going to take the carriage into the pueblo to purchase supplies for the cook. "Bernardo, also find out if Sgt. Garcia has heard anymore about the arrival of the new comandante and the magistrado," Diego told him. The manservant nodded and left.**

**Two hours later, Diego heard the jingling of tack and the thundering of hooves that told him that Bernardo had returned, but the manservant seemed to be in a great hurry. Puzzled, Diego walked out to the patio, surmising news of great import if the manservant came home in such a rush. He was right; Bernardo burst in the gate and immediately started signing.**

**In the past three years, Diego had become quite adept at interpreting Bernardo's signs, but there were still times when he had problems and this was one of them. "Whoa, Bernardo, I understood something about San Pedro harbor and a ship, but you lost me after that. Slow down, por favor." Bernardo complied and Diego interpreted out loud to ensure he was understanding correctly. By this time, Alejandro had come out from the _sala_ and was listening.**

**"A ship from Mexico City arrived in San Pedro harbor last night, carrying officials from Mexico City. They will be coming to Los Angeles this morning, but you overheard someone saying that a vaquero was boasting early this morning that he and several others will be laying in wait for them somewhere on the route." Diego looked sharply at him. "You are sure they are kidnappers?" he asked. Bernardo nodded.**

**"It would seem that some of our local citizenry are trying to find out how good Mexico's money is," Diego said with a wry smile. Bernardo made the sign of a 'Z' and Diego nodded. "I will also make a quick stop in the pueblo on the way to San Pedro." Taking the stairs two at a time, Diego bounded up to his bedroom and into the secret room where he kept his accoutrements. Changing quickly, he took only enough time to write a hurried note, attaching it to a knife. As usual, when he donned the costume of Zorro, much of his melancholy disappeared.**

**Zorro then hurried down to the cave where Bernardo had just finished bridling and saddling the great black stallion. Signing _'_ Vaya con Dios,' he stood back as his patrón swung onto Tornado and rode out into the mid-morning sun. The stallion's mile eating stride soon had the pair in Los Angeles. Sweeping through the plaza, slackening speed only enough to avoid running over the morning shoppers, Zorro threw the knife at the cuartel gate.**

**The weapon buried itself in the heavy wood, exactly equidistant between the heads of Corporal Reyes and Private Montoya and before the knife had finished quivering, the outlaw had swept out of the _plaza_ again and was galloping down the road toward San Pedro.**

**"Santa Maria," Reyes breathed, grateful that El Zorro had a good eye. Reaching up, he pulled the knife out of the wood and undid the string holding the paper on the hilt. Seeing that it was addressed to the acting comandante, he rushed through the cuartel gate and to the comandante _’s_ office. The corporal knew that whenever Zorro left a message like this, it was usually important. Bursting in through the door, Reyes ran up to the comandante _’s_ desk, saluted, and breathlessly stood at attention.**

**Sgt. Garcia was just finishing his midmorning snack, and looked up at Reyes in irritation, with his napkin still tucked under his ample chin. "Baboso, can you not see that I am busy? Come back, in say, ten minutes."**

**"But, Sergeant Garcia, Zorro left this at the cuartel gate, just a few minutes ago as he rode through the pueblo. He did not even stop. It must be important."**

**Sighing lustily, Garcia took the note and then read it quickly. His eyes widened and he read it again, his snack astonishingly, left forgotten. "Corporal Reyes, call out a contingent of six lancers, saddle your horse and have someone saddle mine. There are officials coming from San Pedro this morning and they are going to be kidnapped by bandits. Quickly, Corporal."**

**Garcia got up, hurriedly, and grabbing his hat, lumbered toward the door. Reyes pointed to his chest and looking down, Garcia realized that the napkin was in place. Jerking it out from under his chin, he threw it behind him as he went out the door. Soon, a contingent of eight soldiers was riding on the road to San Pedro.**

* * *

**Zorro came upon an abandoned carriage about halfway between Los Angeles and San Pedro. The team had been cut loose and the carriage abandoned. The signs of a struggle were clear to read in the dust on the road, but there was no evidence of blood. Zorro, therefore assumed that Bernardo's information was correct and set about looking for the trail that the kidnappers took away from the site of the ambush. It was not hard to find, a child could have followed the trail that led up into the eastern hills.**

**The hilt of a sword lay in the dust, the blade broken. Picking it up to examine it, Zorro noticed that is was of Spanish make, and of very good quality. He kept thinking that he had seen a sword like that somewhere once before, but couldn't think where. With a shrug of his shoulders, he tossed it into the abandoned carriage and rode up the trail at a slow trot.**

**When the trail narrowed to such a degree that Tornado had to walk, Zorro decided that it was time to reconnoiter on foot. With hand signals, he motioned for the stallion to wait for him and then he slipped in among the boulders like a ghost. Although the bandits had left a trail that any amateur could follow, the masked man wasn't going to assume that they were so stupid that they would not leave a guard or lookout.**

**After perhaps a half an hour, he spotted a guard sitting on a boulder overlooking the trail. Slipping up behind him, Zorro put his hand over the man's mouth and jerked him backward off his perch. A quick blow behind his right ear rendered the bandit unconscious and after tying him up, the outlaw climbed up on the boulder to view the immediate area.**

**Below him in a small cul-de-sac was a group of six bandits, most of them appearing to be itinerant _vaqueros_ ; he didn't recognize them from any of the local ranchos. Tied up and sitting near his position, with their backs to him was the man he assumed to be the magistrado and an escort representing the Mexican military. From his best guess, Zorro figured the man to be a general. In shock, the outlaw realized that the Mexican government was very serious about this transfer of power, sending a man of that rank to Alta California.**

**"General, your government will pay many _pesos_ to get you and your precious magistrado back alive," a very slender man, presumably the leader of the bandits, was telling the officer.**

**"The Mexican government is not in the ransom business and will not give in to your demands," the general retorted. Zorro had heard the voice before, but, like the sword, he couldn't figure where.**

**"Someone will pay this ransom. You are much too important for someone not to pay." The bandit leader began to pace. "Manuel, bring me the paper and pen. Quickly!"**

**"Sí, José," a smaller man said and digging in a saddlebag, brought the requested items to his leader. Zorro was coming to the conclusion that these men had never done anything like this before and had not planned their first venture very well. The word 'inept' kept coming to his mind.**

**"Now, General, you will write what I tell you." The general shook his head, even before Manuel could reach him to cut his bonds. José reddened. "You will do as I say, and do it now."**

**Zorro was, by now, laughing silently at the utter stupidity of this man, and he was the leader! Not having had a note prepared, not being able to write it himself and now trying to get their own prisoner to write something that they wouldn't even be able to corroborate as authentic. It was a struggle to avoid laughing out loud. Perhaps these men would give themselves up in frustration.**

**José was pacing and shouting again, and then he stopped in front of the general and reaching down, jerked the man up by his collar. Shouting into his face, the bandit struck him with a backhanded blow, once and then twice before letting him fall back to the ground.**

**Shocked, Zorro recognized the man. It was his old fencing instructor, Juan Morales de Silva y Montez! A thrill of excitement at seeing his mentor again, the man who was the closest thing to a father he had had in Spain raced through his body and he smiled broadly. De Silva looked to have hardly aged a day; he still had the trim look of a fighter, with the aristocratic bearing that even his present circumstances couldn't hide. The meticulously maintained mustache and beard had perhaps a bit more gray than they had three years ago, but Zorro was amazed at how little had changed in the time that had passed.**

**Then reality set in. He was in the guise of an outlaw, in the presence of the man who taught him almost everything he knew about swordplay. Zorro may have been able to fool his own father for a time, as well as everyone in the pueblo, but he didn't feel he would be able to hide his identity from the man who had examined his every fighting move everyday for almost three years. He wouldn't be able to use his sword in front of de Silva, and he couldn't reveal himself to his former mentor.**

**Zorro believed that de Silva wouldn't turn him in, but he wouldn't put an official of the Mexican government into that kind of a position. Coming back to the present, he saw José slapping the general again, and the outlaw knew that even as inept as these bandits were, it was time to step in before the prisoners suffered serious hurt. Gathering his feet underneath him, Zorro waited for the right moment and then launched himself toward José. He hit the leader feet first and knocked down another bandit as he landed. José was unconscious before he hit the ground and a well-placed blow of his fist took care of the other bandit.**

**"El Zorro!!" the other bandits said in chorus. One of them quickly drew a pistol, but Zorro was quicker with his whip and had the weapon sailing through the air and into his own hand before any of the others could draw on him. Walking behind the two prisoners, while holding the remaining kidnappers at bay, Zorro drew his sword and sliced through the two men's bonds.**

**While resheathing his sword, two of the erstwhile kidnappers attempted to rush him. One went down with a bullet in his shoulder, while the other ended up with Zorro's fist in his face. Throwing aside the pistol, the outlaw concentrated all of his efforts on defending himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw General de Silva contending with another of the bandits. A rock tripped him and he went down with his opponent on top of him. Struggling, Zorro was able to throw him off and end the fight when he got his arm under the man's chin and cut off his air supply. The bandit quickly surrendered.**

**Zorro saw that the general had also defeated his opponent and was looking at him curiously. "Well met, General...."**

**"I am General Juan Morales de Silva y Montez, and did I hear rightly, when these bandits called you El Zorro?"**

**"Sí, General, at your service. And yours as well, Excellency," Zorro added turning to the magistrado.**

**"Please, Señor Zorro, do not call me excellency. I am a citizen, like yourself, although most law abiding citizens do not go around wearing a mask," the magistrado admonished gently.**

**"My apologies, Señor Magistrado. And there is reason for the mask. I only ask that you not judge all Californianos on the reception that you received this morning. Most people in California welcome law and order; just laws and fairly administered order," Zorro said seriously in warning.**

**"Surely you are not threatening us, señor," the magistrado said a bit testily.**

**"No, Magistrado, I am simply letting you know that injustice will not be tolerated, but you will not see me again if you are a fair-minded official," Zorro explained with a smile. Noise from below them on the trail, told the outlaw that Sergeant Garcia was coming. When the corpulent sergeant arrived in the cul-de-sac and saw Zorro with the freed officials, he beamed.**

**"Señor Zorro, somehow I expected you to be here before us. Especially since I saw your black horse on the trail below. And you have saved us the trouble of having to chase down these rascals. It appears that they are ready to go into the cuartel jail," the sergeant said brightly. "Corporal Reyes, Corporal Aguillo tie these bandits up and make them ready for their journey to the pueblo."**

**Leaping back up among the boulders, Zorro waved to Sgt. Garcia and the others. "Adios _,_ Amigos," he called out with a smile. As he trotted back down the trail to Tornado, his smile faded, thinking of the pending confrontation with his old mentor. Somehow, Zorro didn't think that de Silva would approve of the new Diego.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter2.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. California Encounters

California Encounters

_**California Encounter**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Two - Disappointment**

**By the time Diego had returned home, changed into one of his more ornate outfits, and returned to the _pueblo_ , the new _comandante_ had just arrived on a splendid dappled Andalusian, but General de Silva and the _magistrado_ still hadn't shown up. Motioning to Maria, the barmaid, Diego ordered a glass of wine for himself and Bernardo, to be enjoyed on the outside patio.**

**For some reason, the _caballero_ was more than a little nervous and the manservant's presence helped to calm him. Diego had not felt this way when he had first come home, but that was probably due to the fact that he was unsure of what was ahead of him when he had started his clandestine activities against Monastario.**

**He had not been happy with the deception he had perpetrated on his father, but even though Alejandro's disappointment was keenly, and at times, distressingly felt by Diego, he was also aware of his father's continued love for him. With Gen. de Silva, whom Diego felt as close to as he would a second father, young de la Vega had no idea what to except.**

**"Bernardo, General de Silva is going to wonder about your hearing impairment. I will have to explain it as the result of a fever you suffered on the way here from Spain," Diego told him, in a low voice, so as not to attract attention. He sighed. "I have a nasty feeling this may get ugly."**

**Bernardo looked concerned. He, too, had come to admire the tough, but fair-minded old instructor, but he feared that his _patrón_ was correct in his assessment.**

**Shortly after Maria had delivered the refreshment, the disheveled _magistrado_ , along with de Silva, the lancers, and the prisoners arrived in the _pueblo_. Sgt. Garcia announced the pair from Mexico as they entered the _plaza_ and the whole group headed straight for the _cuartel_ , where Diego saw them being greeted by the new _comandante_.**

**"Our new _comandante_ seems to have a hard look about him. By the Saints, Bernardo, why can't we get more good ones, like Toledano?" Diego sighed. "Well, at least Sgt. Garcia was not here to try to muster up a lot of pomp and circumstance."**

**Bernardo reminded Diego in sign that Zorro had had to break in _Comandante_ Toledano and then he agreed that the lack of celebration was a welcome relief. Diego smiled at the remembrance.**

**A short time later, the _magistrado_ and his escort walked across the _plaza_ to the tavern. Diego affected his most gracious demeanor and stepped toward the doorway of the tavern to greet his former mentor. "General de Silva, what a pleasant surprise." Suddenly, the old memories came flooding back and the past three years of secret-guarding and deception went flying to the back of his mind. Diego was genuinely glad to see his old instructor and the pair exchanged warm greetings, with much backslapping and laughter.**

**"Diego, you are looking fit, and you have also matured greatly in the three or so years since we parted," de Silva exclaimed. "But surely you did not know I was coming and dressed for the occasion?"**

**"No, General, I had no idea you were coming to California, much less our humble _pueblo_. But I see you have an official with you, as well as the new _comandante_."**

**"Oh, many pardons, _Magistrado_ , _Comandante_ ," de Silva turned to the other newcomers. "This is Diego de la Vega, one of my best students in Madrid. Diego, this is Manuel Inocencio Hernandez, the new _magistrado_ for this part of Alta California. I am accompanying him to the different _pueblos_ in his district. And this, Diego, is Capitán Vincente Pedro Villagro, the new _comandante_."**

**The _comandante’s_ hard gray eyes looked Diego up and down. The thin, aquiline nose seemed to tilt just a bit higher before he spoke. "And what were you a student of, _Señor_ de la Vega?" he asked disdainfully.**

**Diego saw the general begin to speak and he quickly interceded. "A bit of military training, which, as you can see, I have not had the occasion to use here in our sedate little _pueblo_. General, when you have helped the _magistrado_ settle in his room, perhaps we can talk together privately over a glass of wine. The vintage from these parts easily rivals that of the Iberian Peninsula, and I am most curious to find out what brought you to this part of the world."**

**Giving Diego a puzzled glance, de Silva nevertheless said nothing, other than to accept the invitation. "I also have a message from your old roommate, Fernando," he added.**

**The _magistrado_ broke in. "I would suppose that many of you young _caballeros_ would not have a great deal to do with the military arts, with El Zorro around to fight your battles for you."**

**"Zorro? What about Zorro?" Villagro asked loudly.**

**"We were rescued from injury and possible death by a masked swordsman who called himself El Zorro. For someone dressed like a bandit, he had the demeanor of a somewhat roguish cavalier," de Silva explained.**

**"I was sent expressly to not only keep the peace in this area, but also to capture this Zorro, who has stymied numerous _comandantes_ and _magistrados_ in the past two years," the _comandante_ retorted.**

**"Ah, but those _comandantes_ and _magistrados_ were corrupt and were bleeding the people blind, for the most part. The _peons_ see El Zorro as their hero," Diego said evenly. "Neither you nor the officials who sent you know what has been going on in our _pueblo_."**

**"Nevertheless, Diego, I have been given my orders and I intend to carry them out. If this Zorro is indeed innocent of being an outlaw, then he has nothing to worry about, does he?" Capitán Villagro said sarcastically. "The _magistrado_ is tired after his ordeal, and I have work to do in the _cuartel_. Please excuse me, _señores_." The man almost clicked the heels of his boots together, before pivoting and walking back toward the _cuartel_.**

**"I will let you two go. _Magistrado_ Hernandez, I give you my personal welcome to the _Pueblo de Los Angeles_. Perhaps this evening you can both come to the de la Vega _hacienda_ and enjoy our hospitality?" Diego asked. The _magistrado_ nodded. "Until later, then, General."**

**Watching them go, Diego again felt dread wash over him. Bernardo tapped him on the shoulder and signed to him. "Yes, Bernardo, I did manage to forestall any more embarrassing questions on my status as a student, and I suspect that after Gen. de Silva becomes thoroughly disgusted with the new Diego, he will not have much to say to anybody else either," Diego murmured as they walked back to their little table.**

**When General de Silva finally came out onto the patio, Diego was still musing over his first glass of wine. Bernardo was off running necessary errands. "Diego, I am still curious about the reason for the fancy dress. You were never one to dress up in Madrid."**

**Shrugging, Diego took a sip of his wine. "General, there is not much to do in this part of California, and I have grown partial to fancy _calzoneros_ and _chaquetas_. Tell me, what message did Fernando send with you?" Diego changed the subject quickly.**

**"He says to give you his greetings, and tell you that he has married and, I would suppose, by now, has a fine baby daughter or son to bounce on his knee. The _Doña_ Perita was expecting when I left.I would have expected that you would have married by now also, Diego."**

**"I have not found the right _señorita_ , General. But I envy Fernando. I would imagine, that knowing him as I did, he is very happy. Who is this most wondrous of women who settled him down?" Diego couldn't hide the bit of melancholy in his voice.**

**Glancing curiously at his former protégé, de Silva answered. "The daughter of Viceroy Pedro Del Marinta. She is very beautiful and she has turned him into quite a family man." The general chuckled at the memory. Diego laughed shortly at the thought of his former roommate, always known as a ladies man, now a settled homebody.**

**"What enticed you to leave the university and become part of the Mexican government, if I may ask?" Diego asked in unfeigned curiosity.**

**"I wanted to do something new with my life. My only son is in the Mexican Army and there was nothing left for me in Spain," de Silva explained. "I am enjoying helping a new country establish itself. And I also find California to be a very beautiful and pristine country. It is no wonder that you had little reticence in returning."**

**At that point, Bernardo walked up and tapped the general on the shoulder. When he saw that he had de Silva's attention, he affected a beaming, childlike smile and proceeded to show him a magic trick, going through each motion meticulously. Diego understood what Bernardo was doing and was grateful. When the manservant finished his trick, Diego clapped and smiled back at him. Then he motioned for him to pull up a chair. Bernardo sat down between the two men.**

**De Silva watched Bernardo a moment in abject curiosity, before asking, "Well, Bernardo, how is it that you have not kept my young student on the right path?" De Silva asked. The moon-faced manservant just pointed to his ears and shrugged.**

**"On the way home, Bernardo suffered a fever and consequently lost his hearing. It also impaired his thinking a bit, but he would nevertheless, still do anything for me," Diego explained, when the general inquired.**

**"Please express my sympathy," de Silva said. Diego complied, giving a few signs. Bernardo just shrugged again and smiled.**

**Sighing, de Silva sipped the wine that had been brought for him. "Diego, I feel you are playing word games with me. Something has happened and I see no reason not to be blunt with you." The general looked at his former student with a frown on his face. "I saw a great deal of potential in you when you were learning under me in Madrid. What happened, Diego?" There was some anger, frustration and sadness in de Silva's voice.**

**Knowing his mentor as he did, Diego prepared for the sharp bite of the general's tongue, the explosion that only occurred when one of his students did something incredibly stupid. "General, I suppose that what you saw as my potential was just that...potential; your desires for my future. Desires that were not necessarily what I wanted. I enjoyed studying on the voyage back and that is what I have done since I came home. The military part of my training, I set aside. I have no wish to pick up a sword now." Diego noticed that as he spoke, the general had the look of someone who had been slapped in the face and he then took on the appearance of a snake readying itself to strike. General de Silva leaned back stiffly in his chair, his face growing hard, and his eyes becoming steely cold.**

**"Diego de la Vega, I did not train you to come home to become a popinjay, a royal dandy in a colonial state. I took the time I spent with you, so that you could become a leader, a courageous voice in the building up of this part of the world. I would have been better off taking on Jose Rodriguez, instead of you, for all that you have accomplished." De Silva's words exploded like bullets, and Diego winced slightly in spite of himself. He felt the same knife-sharp hurt that he had experienced when his father had called him a coward. It had not become easier to take.**

**"General, please, there is no need to shout," Diego said softly. "I am sorry that I have not lived up to your expectations. I had hoped you would understand."**

**"I do not understand, Diego. It is like I am not even talking to the same person that I taught in Madrid. You are like a total stranger; a weak, sniveling court fool. Whatever happened to the courageous youth who risked everything to save a manservant in need?" he raged, and then he suddenly stopped as though he was wasting his breath. "I have important things to attend to that will probably keep me busy until the _magistrado_ and I leave for Santa Barbara tomorrow morning, so we will not be able to accept your gracious invitation. Good day, _Señor_ de la Vega." Juan Morales de Silva slammed his chair up to the table and stalked off.**

**Bernardo had seen Don Diego's father watching from a nearby shop, anxiety etched on his face. As the elder de la Vega started to approach, Bernardo got Diego's attention and signed to him. "No, Bernardo, I do not wish to talk to Father right now. Please go and apologize to him for me."**

**Diego then dropped a couple of pesos on the table, pulled on his riding gloves, and picked up the almost empty wine glass to finish the last swallow. His gloved fingers curled around it.**

**Later, when Maria came to clean up the table, she found an extra _peso_ on the table next to the shattered remains of a wine glass.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. California Encounter

California Encounter

_**California Encounter**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Three - The Campaign Begins**

**Diego rode through the hills much of the night, his thoughts and emotions bubbling and boiling like a stew in a kettle. The more he rode as Zorro and the more he had to deceive people close to him, the harder it was for him to sort out some of these feelings. He understood the need for El Zorro, but sometimes his alter ego, the Diego that everyone in the _pueblo_ had come to know, was someone he could not abide and wished he could separate from. That strange and ironic thought elicited a short laugh, and pulling up his palomino near a small, peaceful lake, he dismounted.**

**While the horse rested and grazed, Diego sat by the shore and skipped rocks across the surface of the water, listening in amusement as the bullfrogs dived underwater in surprise. The gentle sound of lapping water and the myriad of night noises had a calming effect on him and allowed for more peaceful reflection. As the first tint of dawn light started creeping across the eastern hills, the young _hacendado_ mounted and headed home. The only regret he had was that General de Silva was going to leave the _pueblo_ with an opinion formed from yesterday's conversation.**

**Diego showed up for breakfast in the _sala_ , as he usually did, but didn't make any comments about his absence the previous night. His bantering belied a residual tension that Alejandro still felt lurked underneath the surface, but although he guessed the reason, and felt he understood Diego's anguish, he would not press him to talk about it.**

**After breakfast, Diego excused himself and went into the secret room just off of his bedroom. Changing quickly into the garb of Zorro, he dashed down the stone steps, two and three at a time, and saddling and bridling Tornado, was soon riding on the north bound road toward Santa Barbara.**

**Pausing on a boulder-strewn ridge overlooking the El Camino Real, Zorro waited for the _magistrado's_ carriage to pass by. When it did, the outlaw followed parallel to the highway along the rise for several miles, unseen by those on the road. He was not exactly sure why he felt compelled to come out this morning, perhaps it was to see his former mentor again, and maybe it was a premonition of danger. But whatever the reason, Zorro had learned over the years that his 'hunches' usually were right in such matters and he had learned not to ignore them.**

**Coming over a ridge that caused a curve in the highway, he saw several masked men in the middle of the road waiting for the carriage's arrival. As the carriage approached, the driver saw three pistols trained on him, and he quickly brought the horses to a stop. "What is it that you want, _señores_?" the driver asked nervously.**

**"It is my understanding that you carry tax revenues to Santa Barbara, and we would like this money. Our pouches are thin from the taxes we have paid and it is only right that we get some of it back," the one in front retorted, waving his pistol.**

**"There is no tax money," _Señor_ Hernandez protested.**

**"You lie, _Señor_ Magistrado," the bandit returned and motioned to one of his accomplices to begin searching the carriage. General de Silva was slowly leaning down for something under the seat. "General, if you wish to live, you had better put both hands up where I can see them."**

**The general complied. In the meantime, Zorro had dismounted and was stealthily making his way down the hillside. When he was near the carriage, he loosed the whip at his side, and flicking his wrist, snapped the end on the arm of the bandit leader, causing him to drop his pistol. The other two brigands turned in shock. "Zorro!" they cried in unison.**

**Unsheathing his sword, Zorro tossed it to de Silva. "It is my understanding that you are a fair swordsman, General. Let us see," Zorro said laughing. Snapping the whip even as he ran, a second bandit found himself jerked from his horse and on the ground near de Silva. The third bandit swung around from his search of the carriage, took quick aim and fired as Zorro threw himself on the ground, rolling. Leaping up, he grabbed his assailant by the arm and threw him to the ground.**

**Zorro realized that this man was extremely capable of using his fists, and found himself dodging his opponent's blows as much as the man was dodging his own. Finally, as the bandit came at him, Zorro grabbed the outstretched arm and pulled him close, his free hand catching the man in the stomach in a close-fisted blow. The bandit went down, gasping for air.**

**Turning, Zorro saw the other two thieves closing in on de Silva and Hernandez with swords drawn. The general was holding them off capably, as Zorro knew he would, but the outlaw felt the odds should be evened a bit more.**

**" _Señores_ , you are afraid to take me on? You have to engage older men?" Zorro taunted with a laugh.**

**"Do not speak so lightly of my age or my skills, _Señor_ Zorro," General de Silva said testily.**

**"My apologies, General," Zorro said, as one of the bandits turned to engage him. "But I needed to say something to even the fight a bit, and apparently it worked," he added with a laugh. "I meant no offense." His opponent made a sweeping slash in the air, which Zorro avoided easily. Ducking under the bandit's outstretched arm, Zorro grabbed the knife from his enemy's waistband and nimbly dodged away from the longer blade.**

**Jumping back, he waited for the highwayman's next move. Thrust and parry, lunge and dodge, the fight continued, with Zorro occasionally able to reach in with his shorter weapon and score small cuts on the man's arm. Finally the opening the masked man was looking for, occurred and he reached in and with a quick flick of his wrist, disarmed the bandit. The knife held at the man's throat finished the fight.**

**Looking around, he saw General de Silva standing over his opponent as well, the end of the saber lightly touching the defeated man's jaw. The general was looking at him curiously. Zorro helped him and the driver bind the three bandits and put them on their horses. "I will deliver them to the _comandante_ for you, if you so desire, _Magistrado_."**

**Hernandez nodded. " _Sí, Señor_ Zorro, and again I must thank you for coming to our rescue," the _magistrado_ said.**

**"I sincerely hope that this time, your journey will be safe and uneventful," Zorro told the two men.**

**"As do I." de Silva's eyes gleamed with pleasure at their victory in the battle. "And, _Señor_ Zorro, again I am indebted to you. Your sword?" De Silva was handing him the saber, great respect showing in his eyes.**

**Zorro smiled enigmatically and shook his head. "General de Silva, I know that your fine blade was broken in battle with the kidnappers. Keep this poor substitute, I have others."**

**" _Gracias, señor_ , another debt that I owe you, as I felt that I was not equipped to protect the _magistrado_ , without a blade at my hip."**

**" _Por nada_ ," Zorro commented, handing him the sheath as well. Then he mounted and took the rope connecting the bandit's horses together. With a wave he turned and headed back toward the _pueblo_.**

**General de Silva observed the departing outlaw for a moment, before getting back into the carriage with the _magistrado_ and resuming the journey to Santa Barbara.**

* * *

****

**The next fourteen days were a blur of activity, in which Diego had no time for self-pity, or anything else, including sleep. It began to seem to the beleaguered Zorro, that the new _comandante_ was determined to stamp out even the tiniest hint of crimes, real or imagined, in just a few days.**

**It began the same day that the outlaw had rescued the _magistrado_ for a second time. Alejandro had returned to the _hacienda_ , incensed at the senseless arrest of several _peons_ and a vaquero.**

**"What is that man thinking?" the elder de la Vega stormed.**

**Diego, who had taken the opportunity for an early afternoon nap due to his nocturnal activities of the night before, was curious. "What has _Capitán_ Villagro done to raise your ire so quickly, Father?"**

**"One _peon_ did not pay enough for his license to sell his wares in the _plaza_. Another protested the first's arrest. Still another _peon_ was unable to pay for his bottle of wine. The innkeeper was indulgent and was going to let the man bring in the _pesos_ tomorrow, but Villagro was there and had him arrested on the spot. A _vaquero_ had become a little drunk and loud and was arrested as well. They are all going to be whipped publicly just before sundown, this evening. No hearing, no opportunity for payment of fines, nothing! It is a travesty!"**

**"Calm down, Father, I will go into the _pueblo_ and see what a bit of disturbing of the peace can do to change the disposition of our new _comandante_ ," Diego said quietly. He too, was incensed, as he was anytime someone in authority arrogantly chose to be excessive or cruel. "Perhaps he can be made to see reason and be a bit more fair minded."**

**"Zorro?" Alejandro asked. Diego nodded. "Be careful, I do not like this _comandante_ and his arrogant ways."**

**"Of course, Father," Diego returned, with a smile.**

**When Zorro arrived, he saw that each prisoner was going to be whipped individually in the _plaza_. The first prisoner was dragged out of the _cuartel_ and escorted to the whipping post. A few guards were left inside the _cuartel_ , but most were in the _plaza_. _Probably expecting me,_ the outlaw thought wryly.**

**Peering over the edge of the jail roof, he silently waited for the jailer to pass underneath him. When he did, Zorro dropped on the guard's shoulders, dragging him to the ground, immediately putting a hand over the man's mouth to prevent outcry. After the hilt of his knife had rendered the guard unconscious, the outlaw dug for the keys to the cells. He quickly opened the doors and motioned for the prisoners to hide in the stables.**

**With utmost quiet, Zorro approached the remaining three soldiers in the _cuartel_ from behind and knocked them unconscious in quick succession. It was of great help that the men had been intently watching the impending whipping and were oblivious to the action behind them. One of the _peons_ approached stealthily from the stable.**

**" _Señor_ Zorro," he whispered. "We will drag these into the cells. Rescue Manuel, _por favor_." The masked man nodded and after instructing them to escape over the back wall of the _cuartel_ when they were finished, he ran up the stairs to the second story barracks. Climbing onto the roof, he had an excellent view of the _plaza_. Jumping down to the _cuartel_ wall, Zorro unlimbered his whip. Just as the soldier was drawing back his arm to begin Manuel's punishment, the outlaw did the same and the end of his whip curled around the soldier's upraised arm, jerking him off balance and causing him to drop his whip.**

**" _Comandante_ , a man who has forgotten to bring enough _pesos_ to pay for his wine does not deserve this kind of punishment, but the man who orders it, does." Zorro leaped down next to Villagro and jerked him close to his body. His knife almost magically found its way into his left hand and under the _comandante’s_ chin.**

**"I am a fair man, Capitán Villagro, I would suggest that you be the same and I will not have occasion to do more with this knife than threaten you with it," Zorro hissed in the _comandante’s_ ear.**

**"Sgt. Garcia, cut the prisoner loose," he said, more loudly. Garcia was quick to comply with the outlaw's orders, and the _peon_ ran down a dark street. "The rest of you back up quickly."**

**Then Zorro whistled and the thundering hooves of the great black stallion, reverberated in the _plaza_. "Get on the horse, _Comandante_."**

**As soon as Villagro had mounted, Zorro swung on behind him, and with a shout, wheeled Tornado around, and galloped away. As soon as he reached the end of the _plaza_ , he gave the _capitán_ a shove and threw him ignominiously into the dust. Zorro's laugh echoed down the dark streets.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. California Encounter

California Encounter

_**California Encounter**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Four - Villagro Sets His Snares**

**If anything, Zorro's action seemed to spur Villagro to even greater action against the citizenry of the _pueblo_. For the two-week period, there was almost no moment of respite for El Zorro. A _peon_ threw a mud clod against the _cuartel_ gates; his execution was set for that evening. The owner of a small _rancho_ protested the advances of a soldier to his only daughter; the man was sentenced to work in the tin mines north of Los Angeles. Another _peon_ laughed at a soldier; he was sentenced to be whipped. The incidents continued almost without ceasing.**

**And Zorro had ridden to the rescue of them all. The most recent incident occurred when a _vaquero's_ horse had been spooked in the _plaza_ and knocked down several soldiers. The _vaquero_ was fined one hundred _pesos_.**

**To Alejandro it seemed endless. He didn't even tell his son about the latest incident with the _vaquero_ , he and Bernardo had left him dozing in the library, while they rode into the _pueblo_ and handed the hundred _pesos_ over to the _comandante_. Villagro didn't look pleased and argued with the elder de la Vega.**

**"But to pay so much for an itinerant _vaquero_ , Don Alejandro," Villagro protested.**

**"Did you or did you not set the fine at one hundred _pesos_?" Alejandro retorted.**

**"I did," the _comandante_ answered, frowning.**

**"Then here are the hundred _pesos_ ," the old man said evenly. It was a great struggle to remain calm in front of the _capitán_.**

**"Very well, _Señor_ de la Vega," Villagro said, a disappointed sound in his voice. "Sgt. Garcia, release the _vaquero_ José Braconos, his fine has been paid."**

**"Wonderful, _Comandante_...," Garcia beamed until he saw the look on Villagro's face and then he just saluted and turned to carry out the order.**

**"Good day, _Comandante_ ," Alejandro said curtly and followed Sgt. Garcia out the door. Villagro's narrowed eyes followed the old man out the door.**

**Later that morning, a _peon_ family was forced from their home at gunpoint. The father was accused of stealing cattle from a nearby _rancho_. The father protested that the steer had only wandered onto his small plot of land and was consequently pistol whipped and carried off to the _cuartel_ jail. His wife and three children could only look on in anguish and pray that God would deliver them from this horror.**

**The oldest boy ran to the nearby _hacendado_ and asked him for help, since his father got into trouble because of the man's steer. Disturbed by the event, the _patrón_ rode to see his friend, Alejandro de la Vega.**

**"Alejandro, what can I do? I came here to ask your advise before going into the _cuartel_ to inform _Capitán_ Villagro of his mistake in the arrest of Jorge Melendez," Antonio Briales asked in consternation. "I do not believe that even Zorro can continue to keep up with all of this deviltry that Villagro seems capable of thinking of."**

**Alejandro frowned and pulled at his beard. "Let us both go into the _pueblo_ and you can explain the mistake, Antonio, my friend. Perhaps this situation will not even need the help of Zorro," he said, with a tight smile, hoping that he was right. He was worried about Diego, and realized that Antonio was correct in his assessment. In fact, an ugly thought crossed his mind; that Villagro's main purpose in being in the _pueblo_ wasn't to bring law and order to Los Angeles, but to kill or capture Zorro.**

**Sudden inspiration caused him to smile more broadly. "Antonio, we might be able to get help from another direction. I remember the _magistrado_ saying that he would be returning to the area in about two weeks, stopping at San Gabriel to worship and to admire the fine architecture of the mission. I will send one of the servants with a note, informing him of the happenings here. He struck me as a fair minded individual."**

**"Wonderful idea, Alejandro! We certainly can be no worse off."**

**Taking a few minutes, Alejandro crafted a succinct, but well worded letter. Then he gave it to Bernardo, charging him to hand it only to the _magistrado_ or the general. Bernardo wasted no time, having been greatly concerned about the unfolding events as well.**

**As Bernardo was riding off, Diego came into the _sala_ , yawning. "For what reason would Bernardo be riding off in such a hurry, Father?" Diego asked.**

**"I am hoping that the new _magistrado_ is following his planned itinerary that he had mentioned to me the evening before his departure to Santa Barbara. I wrote a note to _Señor_ Hernandez, telling him of these outrages in our _pueblo_ and I am hoping that he will come speedily, before anyone else is unjustly punished or before Villagro manages to kill or capture Zorro. You do realize that is what he is here for."**

**Diego nodded, remembering the short conversation with the _comandante_ two weeks previously. Now everything was making sense. He had been too busy and too tired freeing prisoners and eluding the ever-increasing patrols to remember that. Diego mentioned the comment Villagro had made when he had first met him.**

**"You look tired, Diego," Antonio observed.**

**"Too much reading and composing, Don Antonio," Diego said with a slight smile. "Nothing that a little fresh air and a bit of rest would not cure." Seeing his father donning his riding gloves, he inquired, "Riding into the _pueblo_ , Father?"**

**" _Sí_ , my son. It seems that Antonio's neighbor was arrested for having one of the Briales steers on his property. We are going in to talk to the _comandante_ ," Alejandro explained.**

**"Be careful of walking in tall grass where snakes lurk. They cannot be seen until their fangs are in your ankle," Diego said enigmatically. Alejandro nodded, knowing exactly what Diego was referring to.**

**After the _hacendados_ left, Diego went up to his bedroom, and into the secret room, where he changed into the costume of Zorro. Knowing his father's hot temper at times, the outlaw was going to keep a close eye on these developments. He did not have a good feeling about this.**

* * *

****

**Villagro’s aide, a man whose name was Corporal Manolito Duarte, admitted Alejandro and Antonio into the _comandante's_ office.But no one called him Corporal Duarte. By his own insistence, and at the point of a gun or the end of a sword, Duarte had convinced everyone in and around the _pueblo_ that he was to be called Corporal Diablo. The _peons_ said that indeed, he was a devil. His cruelty was unrivaled and he was a master of weaponry. Whenever he walked by, many of the local folk made the sign of the cross. This suited his and _Capitán_ Villagro's purposes perfectly.**

**"What can I do for you, _señores_?" Villagro asked in a bored manner.**

**"One of my neighbors was brought to the _cuartel_ , accused of being a cattle thief, _Comandante_ ," Antonio Briales said. "That is a false accusation because the steer just wandered onto his plot of land, as cattle in California are known to. The man is innocent."**

**"We have already obtained a confession from him," Villagro stated evenly.**

**"A confession obtained by brute force and cruel torture, no doubt," Alejandro retorted, heatedly.**

**"Corporal Diablo, arrest Don Alejandro de la Vega for treasonous slander against a representative of the Mexican government. And escort Don Antonio out of the _cuartel_."**

**"No, you cannot do this, _comandante_ ," Briales breathed in disbelief.**

**"I can and I ....." Villagro's next statement was unfinished, when Zorro burst through the door from his private quarters.**

**"Zorro!" Villagro shouted in astonishment at the audacity of the outlaw. He quickly drew his sword.**

**" _Comandante,_ you have been a great thorn in the sides of the people of this _pueblo_ and of myself in particular. I will tolerate no more," Zorro thundered and attacked with drawn sword.**

**Zorro realized that the _comandante_ was very good, almost as good as himself, but his main concern was Corporal Diablo. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the soldier trying to get an aim on him. Keeping Villagro between himself and the corporal, he fought a battle, which he felt would be to the death; his, if he didn't find some way to neutralize Diablo.**

**" _Señores_ , leave us. This is between myself and the _comandante_ ," Zorro said to the two older men.**

**Alejandro suddenly noticed the pistol in the hands of the _comandante’s_ aide and leaped for him, getting to his side just as the corporal's finger was squeezing the trigger. Grabbing the pistol, Alejandro managed to jerk it down as it discharged. The ball gouged a furrow across the elder de la Vega's leg, causing him to collapse to the floor.**

**Antonio was at his friend's side in two steps. " _Señor_ Briales, get _Señor_ de la Vega out of here and to a doctor," Zorro ordered, still battling Villagro, but with a determined set to his features. The _comandante_ lunged and Zorro found the opening that he needed. Leaping to one side, his blade went into Villagro's sword arm, the force of the thrust breaking the outlaw's sword as well as the _comandante’s_ arm.**

**With chagrin, Zorro was surprised at the force with which the saber had entered its target, and realized that he had fought partly in anger, something he very seldom did and which General de Silva had taught should never be done.**

**Diablo leaped at him with a drawn knife and Zorro danced to one side, tripping him with his foot. Picking up the corporal by the collar of his uniform, and before the soldier could collect himself, Zorro threw him against the wall. Diablo collapsed without a sound.**

**Turning back to the _comandante_ , he gave his warning. " _Comandante_ , I would suggest that you request a change of assignments. Los Angeles is getting too dangerous for you. I should have killed you, but I will give you a chance to bow out with honor. If you so much as think of harassing the people of this _pueblo_ again in order to capture me, I will come and finish the job I started today. I hope you understand me clearly, _Capitán_ Villagro." And with that Zorro left the same way he came in.**

**Only then did Villagro think to call for help.**

* * *

**General de Silva read Alejandro de la Vega's note with great concern. He realized that Villagro had to have been promised a great deal of money to capture or assassinate Zorro. The unprovoked attacks on the citizens of Los Angeles could only be for that purpose. Don Alejandro hinted strongly at that, but didn't come right out and say it. Motioning to Bernardo to sit down, the general took the note into the _magistrado_.**

**"This is an outrage, Juan, an absolute outrage. We must go back to Los Angeles immediately and confront Villagro with this," Hernandez blustered.**

**"We must also be wary, though. Apparently there is someone in Mexico City who is secretly working behind the scenes. We were not told of any vendettas against Zorro," de Silva reminded the _magistrado_.**

**"You are right. What do you think is behind all of this, general?" Hernandez asked. "Why was Zorro not pardoned at the change of government, as others were?"**

**"Probably because Zorro is a patriot of California, not Spain or Mexico. He has not been working to overthrow Spanish rule, but to see that justice is rendered to all citizens of the area. He may have caused the downfall of a Spanish _comandante_ , but he also caused the downfall of one who was fighting against the Spanish rule. Zorro's actions are not political. I would imagine that he raised the ire of more than one Mexican official the past couple of years."**

**"You speak as though you have a great deal of respect for this outlaw, General," Hernandez said, looking intently at de Silva.**

**"This is the type of patriot that we need in the government, in the army, and among the people. And this Zorro reminds me of someone I once knew," de Silva said thoughtfully.**

**"We still need to go to Los Angeles. My orders were to have Zorro captured, if possible, and brought to trial and I am the _magistrado_ of this region. I intend to enforce the directives that I have been given."**

**"And I outrank Villagro and have the authority along with you to strip him of his post and his rank for his unjust tyranny against the citizens of Los Angeles," de Silva said. "You are right, we need to go to Los Angeles immediately."**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter5.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. California Encounter

California Encounter

_**California Encounter**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Five - Diablo Plots Revenge**

**Bernardo unobtrusively followed the two officials into the _comandante’s_ office and stood at the little window, presumably preoccupied with activities on the parade ground. But his mind was totally focused on the conversation behind him.**

**"We have received a letter detailing all of your activities for the past two weeks, _Comandante_." Hernandez waved the letter in front of Villagro's face. "Would you care to explain the reasoning for this tyrannical behavior?"**

**"The people here are rebellious, they have been influenced by that infernal outlaw, Zorro. They do not obey the laws, are treasonous and disrespectful, and defiant of the rule of Mexico City," Villagro said evenly, his mouth set in a hard line. "I was told to capture or preferably, kill the outlaw, and that is what I was trying to do."**

**"Apparently the Fox is smarter than you are, _Capitán_ Villagro," de Silva said with a smile. "He also seems to have a better sense of justice."**

**_"Capitán_ Villagro, I was also sent by the Mexican government, but I was given orders to administer justice, and that extends to El Zorro. He is to be captured if possible and brought to trial. I will find out who is giving you your orders and he, too, will come to trial, _Comandante_. No one sent me here to be a puppet _administrado_ , and my authority will not be undermined. You are finished in California, Villagro!" The _magistrado_ paused to regain his composure.**

**"I am a general in the Mexican army, while you are a _capitán_. I hereby strip you of your rank and position, pending a thorough investigation," de Silva stated formally. "Sgt. Garcia," he shouted, knowing that the corpulent sergeant was just outside the door.**

**" _Sí_ , General," Garcia said as he came through the door.**

**"You are now the acting under my command until a new _comandante_ is appointed for this _cuartel_. I am charging you with the responsibility of posting a guard outside of _Señor_ Villagro's room. He is under house arrest. The _magistrado_ and I will take rooms at the inn, and I will be visiting at the de la Vega _hacienda_ later on this evening," he informed the sergeant.**

**"Oh, _sí_ , General de Silva."Garcia smiled and saluted.He looked intensely relieved.**

**"By the way, Villagro, how did you hurt your arm?" The general asked smugly, having noticed the bound and splinted appendage as soon as he had walked into the room.**

**"That cursed Zorro attacked me while I was making an arrest," Villagro returned.**

**De Silva laughed. Noticing Bernardo, he quickly jotted down a note and handed it to the manservant. Glancing at it, Bernardo nodded and left.**

* * *

****

**Zorro watched from the dark doorway of a side room as the doctor cleaned and bandaged his father's wound. "You are very lucky, Don Alejandro, that this was only a glancing wound. Take this cane, and stay off of your feet as much as you can for the next several days. That will give the wound time to close up and heal," the physician admonished Alejandro.**

**Don Antonio helped his friend to his carriage and they rode out of the _pueblo_. Zorro's were not the only set of eyes watching the _hacendados_ as they left.**

**A mile out of the _pueblo_ a dark rider rode up along side the carriage. " _Señores_ , if you do not mind, I will accompany you to the de la Vega _hacienda_ ," Zorro said. " _Señor_ de la Vega, I want to thank you for your help in the _comandante’s_ office. I am only sorry that you were injured in the process."**

**"It was the least I could do to help you after all you have done the past two weeks against _Capitán_ Villagro," Alejandro said with a knowing smile. Zorro rode with them until they were almost to the _hacienda_ and then he left them. By the time Don Antonio and a servant had helped Alejandro into the downstairs guest room, Diego had changed and come out of the library to see what the commotion was.**

**"Father, what happened?" Diego cried anxiously.**

**"Just a slight wound trying to help Zorro," Alejandro answered nonchalantly. "But the doctor ordered me to stay off of it." He sighed, and he and Diego both realized how difficult that would be for the elder de la Vega.**

**"Father, you should leave the daring do to Zorro," Diego chided him. Turning to _Señor_ Briales, he said, "Don Antonio, would you like a glass of wine?**

**"No, Diego, I must be getting home. My wife will be wondering what has become of me, but _gracias_." Briales took his leave.**

**"Father, I almost had heart failure when that pistol went off, you should not have taken such a chance," Diego said, anxiously, when they were alone.**

**"Do not lecture a father on how he should or should not protect his child," Alejandro said a bit testily. His leg had begun to ache.**

**A knock came at the door. "Enter," both men said together. Bernardo came in with the note that the general had written to him. Handing it to Diego, he signed to indicate what has happened at the c _omandante’s_ office.**

**"Wonderful," Alejandro exclaimed. "Villagro has been ousted from office. Things should get back to normal once again."**

**"Bernardo, did the general say anything about coming out here, in front of _Capitán_ Villagro?" Diego asked. Bernardo nodded.**

**"What is wrong, son?" Alejandro asked, seeing the concern on Diego's face.**

**"Villagro was not working alone. There are soldiers that do his bidding, gladly, and I have a feeling that because Villagro was stripped of power by Gen. de Silva and the _magistrado_ , he will try to find a way to exact revenge, even if he is under arrest," Diego explained. "I am going out to keep an eye on things. You will have to explain my absence any way that you see fit, Father."**

**"Well, if we are going to have guests, then help me into the _sala_ , where there is more room to entertain visitors. I can recline on the settee against some pillows," Alejandro told them. As soon as he was settled, Diego went through the entrance to the secret cave and changed into his costume. Mounting Tornado, Zorro rode out into the twilight. Underneath him, even Tornado felt tired.**

* * *

**Diablo seethed at the indignities heaped on his _comandante_. He would have to take action himself and perhaps _Capitán_ Villagro would reward him with a promotion later. He watched as Don Antonio and Don Alejandro rode out of the _pueblo_.**

**Nonchalantly, he walked back to his tiny room and detailed his plan to two other soldiers who were faithful to the _capitán_. Together the four of them would sweep away anyone who got in their way, starting with Gen. de Silva and Zorro and on down to that fat idiot, Garcia.**

**Changing into the garb of _vaqueros_ , the three men mounted and slowly rode out of the pueblo in the direction of the de la Vega _hacienda_. Rubbing the bump on his head, Diablo thought what great pleasure it would be to slowly kill Zorro, if not tonight, then later.**

**An hour after the confrontation with the _comandante_ , de Silva borrowed a horse from the stable master and rode out to the de la Vega _hacienda_. Corporal Reyes and Private Ortega accompanied him, at Sgt. Garcia's insistence. The _magistrado_ , pleading fatigue, stayed in his room at the inn to rest.**

**The setting sun felt good against his back and de Silva was looking forward to his visit to the de la Vega's. He felt that certain things needed to be cleared up, not the least of which was his harshness with Diego two weeks previously.**

**Bernardo admitted them to the _sala_ , where Don Alejandro was sitting on the settee with his bandaged leg propped up. "Corporal Reyes told me what happened to you, Don Alejandro. I am sorry for the unfortunate incident."**

**"It seems that Mexico City has as much trouble selecting _comandantes_ as Spain did," Alejandro said dryly.**

**"Someone in Mexico City is working behind the scenes to further his own vendetta," de Silva explained. "And was apparently going to pay Villagro very well for Zorro's death. Hopefully, this action will end that possibility."**

**"How many of the soldiers are loyal to Villagro?" Alejandro asked pointedly. Bernardo brought in wine and poured a glassful for each man.**

**"That has yet to be determined, but I will find out," the general said. "Where is your son, Don Alejandro? There is something I need to clear up with him. I am afraid that I said some very nasty things to Diego the other day, and I wish to apologize."**

**"Yes, I assumed as much. Diego said to give his apologies, but he desired to avoid any further confrontations." Alejandro looked hard at the general.**

**"I will have to speak with him later, then." De Silva sighed. At that point, three heavily armed men burst in through the door, startling all inside the _sala_.**

**"Diablo!" de Silva cried, reaching for his pistol. Diablo's shot grazed his arm, and the general dropped his pistol. At a motion, one of the other men gathered the rest of the weapons.Corporal Reyes and Private Ortega seethed, but made no move.**

**"Be grateful, General, that my aim was off. I very seldom miss what I set out to shoot," Diablo smirked. "It is a shame that there are so many bandits in these hills that rob, plunder and kill. The whole _pueblo_ will be talking about the crime at the de la Vega hacienda for some time to come, _señores_. Where is your son, de la Vega?"**

**"Out riding, Corporal," Alejandro retorted. He noted that one of the men was standing near him.**

**"I will station myself outside on the patio for a few minutes, just in case he or El Zorro shows up, and then when I know we are alone, we will finish our business. Keep a close eye on this happy group, Rojas," Diablo said and slipped out the door and onto the darkened patio.**

**Alejandro waited a minute and then on the pretense of shifting his injured leg, transferred the cane to his right hand and slammed it down on the arm of the soldier near him. The pistol went off with a booming noise, the bullet burying itself into the hardwood floor. De Silva suddenly produced a small knife, which almost instantaneously buried itself in the chest of the other soldier. The private sank to the ground with a slight groan.**

**An instant later, a reverberating shot echoed in the patio.**

****

* * *

**Zorro was making another circle of the _hacienda_ and came again on the road leading from the pueblo. Even in the darkening sky, he could see that horses had passed recently. Assuming them to be those of General de Silva and the _magistrado_ , Zorro continued his circuit of the area, in order to come upon the _hacienda_ away from the road.**

**Approaching the de la Vega home, the outlaw noticed the presence of many horses, more than he felt feasible for the visit of just two officials and their escort. Riding Tornado near the sidewall, Zorro climbed to the top and slipped silently into the patio. A sudden shot from the _sala_ turned his blood to ice, and he began to run toward the main door.**

**A slight clicking noise caused him to pivot around and a flash and a boom was the last thing Zorro saw and heard. He fell heavily against the planter in the center of the patio and was still.**  
  
---  
  
****

****

**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter6.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	6. California Encounter

California Encounter

_**California Encounter**_  
  
---  
  
****

****

**Chapter Six - De Silva Takes Charge**

**Bernardo grabbed a pistol lying next to Rojas and ran to the _sala_ window. In the dimness, he was able to make out Diablo standing over something on the flagstones of the patio. Something that looked horribly like the body of a man, clad in black. Jerking away from the window, Bernardo signed what he had seen with his free hand.**

**"Zorro?" de Silva and Alejandro asked at the same time. The manservant could see that Alejandro was almost beside himself with anxiety for his son. The _hacendado_ grunted in pain as he heaved himself up from the settee.**

**"I will go and take care of Diablo and check on Bernardo's observations. We must pray that it is not Zorro, _señores_ ," de Silva said fervently. "Cpl. Reyes, follow me."**

**The general opened the _sala_ door a crack and then rushed out, hiding behind a pole that held up the balustrade. _Poor cover, but better than none_ , he thought. Reyes followed, hiding behind an adjacent one. When their eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, they could see nothing except the fallen man in the middle of the patio.**

**Rushing to the tree in the middle of the patio, de Silva crouched near Zorro; for he had determined that it was indeed the masked outlaw. And his heart beat fast at the thought. Motioning to Reyes, he waited until the lancer reached him and then whispered in his ear. "You stay with _Señor_ Zorro and watch for any movement, while I reconnoiter. Do not move him or touch him, Corporal."**

**" _Sí_ , General," Reyes whispered back. After a short time, the general returned and lay down his pistol.**

**"Diablo has left, his horse is gone. Go and get Bernardo and light a lantern. I need light to examine _Señor_ Zorro's wound," he ordered. "And bring out Private Ortega, I may need his help as well."**

**With concern etched on his face, Alejandro slowly followed Bernardo out onto the patio. De Silva had removed the outlaw's hat and examined the grazing wound that the pistol ball had made along one side of Zorro's head as well as he could without taking off the mask. The mask would remain until he was alone with the outlaw. The injury had initially bled profusely, but most of the bleeding had already stopped. It was the swollen area on the other side of Zorro's head that most worried him. While not a doctor, he did have some medical training under his belt, and also battlefield experience, and the general knew that head wounds were difficult to deal with.**

**Looking up he saw that Reyes and Bernardo that followed his instructions and then he saw the anxious face of Alejandro de la Vega looking over him. "Is he alive?" came the husky whisper.**

**_"Sí_ , Don Alejandro, he is, the pistol ball just grazed the side of his head. But I think that it is best that we find a comfortable place for him to stay until he regains consciousness," de Silva explained.**

**The relief was clearly etched on the old man's face. "Diego's room, the bed is comfortable and Diego will not mind."**

**"Reyes, Ortega, I want you to carry _Señor_ Zorro up to Don Diego's room. He will rest there until he wakes up." The general gently untied and slipped the cloak off of the outlaw and handed it to Bernardo, along with the hat. Turning to the manservant, he said, while signing, "Bernardo, if you have a spring house, I think it would be helpful if you brought a bucket of cool water, with clean linens. Zorro hit his head when he was shot and a cool compress would do better than anything else could." Bernardo nodded and went into the house. Somehow, de Silva figured the instructions would be carried out to the letter.**

**Zorro was soon resting on Diego's bed and Bernardo had brought in the desired item. After giving orders to Cpl. Reyes to take the prisoner into the _pueblo_ , and posting Pvt. Ortega outside Diego's door, de Silva removed the bandana. When he gently lifted up Zorro's head and began to untie the knot, Bernardo grabbed his wrist, shaking his head. "Bernardo, I have known the identity of El Zorro since he saved me on the highway to Santa Barbara. Diego's secret is safe with me. Trust me." Bernardo removed his hand and prepared the linen compresses. De Silva carefully pulled off the blood-encrusted mask and laid it aside. The manservant handed him one of the compresses and the general laid it against Diego's head. "Hold that there, while I clean the wound." When he had finished, he sighed. Diego had not moved or made a sound during the entire procedure. "I will go down and let Don Alejandro know what is going on. May I assume that he is aware of Diego's double life?"**

**Bernardo nodded.**

**De Silva walked to the door, turned and with a slight smile said quietly, "Bernardo, I have a feeling that Zorro might need a new mask. I suppose that you can find one while I am gone? Diego should be all right for a few minutes." The general slipped out the door and closed it behind him. Reassuring the guard that the outlaw was still unconscious and under the watch of the de la Vega servant, de Silva walked down the stairs.**

**"Don Alejandro," de Silva said. "Zorro rests comfortably, with Bernardo attending him. I cannot tell you what his condition is until he wakes up. It is hard to say with these kinds of injuries, so I will not lie to you, but I do know this. If Zorro doesn't wake up soon, and is unable to make an escape, he will be taken to the _pueblo_. And as a representative of the Mexican government, I can do nothing to stop it. You must pray that _Señor_ Zorro wakes up fairly soon. I told Corporal Reyes not to rush to the _cuartel_ , but he will have to make a report to Sergeant Garcia."**

**Alejandro nodded. "Thank you, General," he said. "I have grown fond of the outlaw in the past couple of years, and I can tell you I would not care for him to be captured, either."**

**"Zorro has been riding for, umm, two or more years now, has he not, Don Alejandro?" de Silva asked as he turned to go up the stairs. Alejandro nodded and then looked at him sharply. The general smiled enigmatically and climbed the stairs to check on the injured man. He noted that a new mask lay next to young de la Vega, and the old one had disappeared.**

**Bernardo was applying a new compress to the wound and as he did so, Diego began to moan and move around, making the manservant's job difficult. He groaned and began mumbling something about an uncle.**

* * *

**Diego came out of a vault of darkness into a spinning, whirling world from his youth. His Uncle Esteban was spinning him on a rope, which the two had hung from a lofty, old oak tree. At first it had been fun, but as his uncle kept spinning him faster and faster, his joy had turned to discomfort and then to misery. His head hurt and the world was an unkind thing that jumped and spun crazily. "Uncle Esteban, stop, _por favor_. Stop, please." But his uncle either did not hear him or didn't think he was serious. Finally, he had to let go.**

**And he woke up to a world still moving around like a storm tossed ship, with Bernardo and de Silva looking at him in concern. With a groan, he closed his eyes again to try and stop the unnatural motion. "Everything spinning, head hurts," he murmured. Diego felt his hands clenching the bed covers as though he could stop the motion by hanging on to something.**

**"You have a head wound that has caused the dizziness as well as the pain. The best thing for you to do is rest, but we do not have that luxury. We need to figure out a way for you to escape," General de Silva explained.**

**Slowly, as the pain and dizziness receded a little, Diego opened his eyes again and looked carefully at the general, avoiding moving his head more than necessary. "What happened to me? The last thing I remember is riding in anticipation of your arrival here. I thought that maybe some of Villagro's soldiers might try to assassinate you, the _magistrado_ , and Don Alejandro. Apparently, I was right. But I can remember almost nothing beyond that," Diego said in confusion.**

**"After taking us hostage, Corporal Diablo laid in wait for you. Your patron saint has been watching over you well, because Diablo is a very good shot."**

**"You are an officer in the Mexican Army, General de Silva. Why are you helping me?" he asked. "You have a duty to bring in outlaws."**

**It was obvious to the general that in his injury induced confusion, Diego had not yet realized that the mask had been removed. "You are a patriot, _señor_ , who has been branded an outlaw. I will never deliberately turn you in." De Silva smiled.**

**"General, did you pick Villagro for _comandante_ of this _pueblo_? If so, you made a sorry choice," Diego quipped.**

**"Look at the bright side. One of the Lieutenants who came over from Spain with me was considered for the post. You could have been contending with José Rodriguez."**

**"That pompous fool? Heaven forbid," Diego retorted and then realized what he had said. His eyes widened in shock. "You know." He reached up and felt for the mask, realizing at that point that it was gone.**

**" _Sí_ , Diego, I have known since you saved us on the highway going to Santa Barbara. You may not have used the sword, but the footwork still gave you away. Do you think you could fool one who knows your every move?" de Silva asked softly. "Although your skills have sharpened since you left Spain. I should have known that you would not be content to just sit back and let someone else do a job that needed to be done." De Silva's eyes gleamed with undisguised pride. "Now all we need to do is get _Señor_ Zorro out of here and also give an alibi for you."**

**"You rest here quietly while I go to see if there is anything that might help ease the pain and dizziness. Oh, and there is a guard posted at the door. I had no choice in that, we have to keep up pretenses, and that is what makes this difficult." He left, closing the door behind him.**

**Bernardo immediately began signing to him. "Stop, Bernardo," Diego finally said after watching awhile. "Your fingers moving around like that are making me more dizzy, and I think I know what you are saying. I wish it were as simple as going through the secret entrance. The problem is trying to explain how I got out of here with a head wound and a guard at the door. I have to escape in a way that would be plausible if anyone was patrolling outside." He closed his eyes and pondered a moment, wishing the pain in his head would go away. When he heard the door latch click, he opened them again.**

**General de Silva had a mug of wine and a bottle of medicine. "This is the best I can do. It is a pain medicine, but it also has a tendency to make one sleepy. I really do not like the idea of giving you a narcotic with your injury...."**

**"Then I should not take it," Diego interrupted de Silva. "The light-headedness is receding a bit, and the pain is tolerable. And in light of the only solution I can think of, I do not need to be drugged."**

**"Over the balcony on your horse?" de Silva asked. Diego looked up at him steadily, not making any sudden moves.**

**" _Sí_ , general. That is the only other exit."**

**"Yes, if we can pull it off, then we can say that you overpowered me and made your escape. No one else knows, but us, the extent of your injury," de Silva thought out loud. "I assume your horse will stand still while you get down to him?"**

**" _Sí_ , he will stand as long as I ask him to," Diego told him. Reaching over to the general, he tried to grab his arm, but seeing the blood on his sleeve, he stopped. "It would seem that you are injured as well, General," he pointed out.**

**"Just a flesh wound." Holding out with his other arm, de Silva let Diego grab it and pull himself up to a sitting position. Although the vertigo was almost overwhelming, the injured man nevertheless stayed upright, while Bernardo tied on the new mask. Soon, he was trying to ease himself off of the bed. Bernardo stood on one side to help steady him, and Zorro held on to de Silva's shoulder for balance.**

**De Silva motioned toward the balcony. "Bernardo, open up the balcony door. We will have at least a little advance warning when the lancers come. And put out the candles. We show up too much on this open balcony. Oh, and by the way, Bernardo, I am most gratified at the speed with which your hearing has returned. I would almost say it was miraculous." The manservant smiled sheepishly at the general as he carried out the instructions. Zorro chuckled at the servant's discomfiture.**

**" _Señor_ , whistle for your horse," de Silva told Zorro. Making his way slowly to the railing, the outlaw complied. Then as Tornado galloped up to the window, Zorro looked down and had the disconcerting feeling of falling off a cliff.His stomach churned and he felt bile rising in his throat.**

**"I should not have done that," he murmured, gripping the railing tightly. It was at that moment that the booming voice of Sgt. Garcia echoed from the front of the _hacienda_.**  
  
---  
  
**  
**

**[Chapter Seven](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter7.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	7. California Encounter

California Encounter

_**California Encounter**_  
  
---  
  
**  
**

**Chapter Seven - Zorro's Escape**

**"I believe that I have thought of a way to give Diego an alibi, but I will need your help, Bernardo," the general said to the anxious mute.**

**"What do you have in mind, General?" Zorro asked, in a low voice.The world continued to spin and dance out of control.**

**"You will take the stallion to where ever it is that you go when you are Zorro, and Bernardo will help you change into your regular clothes. Then he will take you somewhere to be found. The story will be that you were thrown from your horse, hitting your head on a rock, with the horse's hoof grazing your skull," de Silva explained. "But you will have to remember that you were thrown from your horse and hit your head on a rock."**

**"I do not think I can do this, General," Zorro answered softly, trying desperately to gain control over his lack of equilibrium. It was extremely disconcerting, and he felt he was losing a battle over control of his own body. The pain in his head was like drums beating incessantly and the only thing keeping him up was the grip he had on the railing of the balcony, a grip so hard that his fingers hurt.**

**"Zorro, you must do it; you have to get away from here," de Silva told him, anxiously. Afraid that his former student might very well be right, he nevertheless pleaded with him to try. He was afraid that Diego's hold on consciousness was limited. Desperation brought sudden inspiration. "Does it help if you keep your eyes closed when you move around?"**

**" _Sí_ , a little."**

**"Then use your hands to guide you, and listen to my directions carefully," de Silva said. Zorro took a deep breath in anticipation. "Keep a tight grip on the railing and go ahead and swing over it. Your horse is directly below you. Just slide down, use your hands to hold on until you feel the stallion's back under your feet," de Silva instructed him. All of the old training came into play. Zorro followed each direction explicitly as it was given and when he felt Tornado's back, he positioned himself and then let go of the railing, grabbing the horse's mane with both hands as soon as he had his seat.**

**"Tornado, the cave. Go to the cave, boy," Zorro told the horse. Tornado galloped off in a circular path that would eventually take the pair to the secret cave.**

* * *

****

**As he watched Zorro ride away, de Silva breathed a sigh of relief, very much aware that this ordeal wasn't over yet. Turning to the increasingly anxious manservant, he gave the next set of instructions. "I want you to hit me with enough force to bring up a nice bruise. Then hide. As soon as I make my excuses and leave, go to Diego. Do whatever you must do to follow the plan, but be as careful as you can with him. His injury is serious and all of this riding is not doing him any good."**

**Bernardo cocked his fist back but couldn't quite get himself to throw the punch. "Do it, Bernardo, to protect Diego, you must do it."**

**Bernardo threw a punch that sent the general to the floor. Looking up at the manservant, de Silva just smiled, felt his jaw and then called out for help as Bernardo hid in the wardrobe. The general knew Don Diego's secret, but apparently saw no need to know any more than that. The _mozo_ waited, listening to de Silva's shouting for help and his hurried explanations, coming out only when he heard the door latch click. Peering out and seeing no one, Bernardo rushed to the secret passageway.**

**Gathering up Don Diego's clothes, Bernardo lit a lantern, and dashed down the stone staircase. He still felt that his idea had been the better one, but to his relief, as he entered the main cave, he heard Tornado snorting. Zorro had already dismounted and was lying on a pile of hay.**

**Bernardo gently slid off the mask. "Just let me sleep, Bernardo. Leave me alone," Diego murmured, trying to push the manservant's hand away. Despite his protests, Bernardo soon had Don Diego in his own clothes and ready to ride.**

**By this time, Diego was a little more lucid and sat up looking steadily at the mute. "You are serious about me getting back up on a horse," he said. Bernardo nodded. Diego groaned. "You cannot imagine the nightmare that short journey was on Tornado, and he is smooth gaited. It was like being on a ship in a storm. In a hurricane," he added with a tight smile. Bernardo smiled back and shrugged.**

**Diego lay back down. "Head still hurts abominably, and now all I want to do is sleep. If you have any intentions of getting me up on another horse, you had better do it soon. I really don’t know how long I can stay awake." Bernardo signed his intention of getting a couple of horses from the corral, asking Don Diego if he would be all right while he was away. Diego just gave a slight wave of his hand and rolled over on the hay.**

**The mute frowned slightly and left. Diego slipped into a sleep that Bernardo had difficulty waking him from when he returned a short while later. Shaking the _caballero's_ arm, the manservant was almost in a panic by the time Diego finally woke up enough to blink groggily at him.**

**Diego tried desperately to remember what he was doing lying in the cave, but his mind was working sluggishly. Bernardo helped him up on a horse and then mounted behind him. As they left the cave, pieces of memory began to place themselves in no particular order in his brain. "I fell off my horse and hit my head, is that what happened, Bernardo?" he asked, confused. Bernardo gave him a one-handed sign for yes, because he didn't know what else to tell him. "Where are we going?" was Diego's next question.**

**Of course, the manservant couldn't answer, his hands were busy with the reins of the horse behind as well as keeping his _patrón_ in the saddle. He was beginning to feel a bit desperate, as Don Diego seemed more and more bewildered. Reaching a fairly well traveled road not too far from the _hacienda_ , Bernardo dismounted and helped the injured man down from the horse. Don Diego was unconscious almost before he was off the horse. Worried, Bernardo, nevertheless ran off one of the horses, mounted the other, and rode back to the _hacienda_ , entering the house as unobtrusively as he could. He gave a signal to Don Alejandro.**

**"Zorro may have been grazed by that pistol ball, but he was not injured so much that he could not give me this as he escaped,” de Silva rubbed his jaw in emphasis as he spoke to Sgt. Garcia. The bruise was coloring nicely, Bernardo noted.**

**"Yes, that rascal of a Zorro always seems to escape, even when it does not seem possible for him to do so," Garcia commented sagely.**

**Walking up to Don Alejandro, Bernardo tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, then he started signing that Don Diego's horse had come back to the _hacienda_ without him. "Diego's horse came back riderless?" Alejandro asked in confirmation, his voice rising in fatherly concern. Bernardo nodded.**

**"He might have been thrown," Sgt. Garcia conjectured, a worried frown on his face. "And Corporal Diablo is out there somewhere, too."**

**"Sergeant Garcia, we must go out and look for young de la Vega," de Silva said. Soon the general and the lancers were riding away from the _hacienda_ in two groups, in the same direction that the mute had indicated the horse had come in from. A waxing moon had risen and was aiding the searchers.**

**It was only a short time later that Sgt. Garcia discovered Diego, lying motionless by the side of a dusty road. As he gently turned the injured man over, Diego slowly opened his eyes, and gave Garcia a puzzled look. "Thrown....Horse.....My head....So tired," he whispered, and then he lost consciousness again in the sergeant's arms.**

**"It is all right, Don Diego, we will get you home." Garcia held him as a lancer approached with a lantern. "Corporal Reyes, fire your musket. That will inform the others that we have found Don Diego. And then send someone to the _hacienda_ to bring a carriage. I do not think that he needs to be put on a horse." All of his orders were complied with quickly as he gazed uneasily at his injured friend. A short time later, Diego was safely at home and under the care of General de Silva. After checking the gunshot wound and applying a bandage, the general, along with Bernardo took turns throughout the night watching over Diego. Alejandro sat awake in the _sala_ , praying silently. During the early morning hours, Alejandro stiffly and painfully, made his way up the stairs and took his turn at the bedside of his son. Throughout the entire day, Diego remained unconscious. It was near midnight when the _caballero_ finally awoke.**

**A small candle dimly illuminated the room. Bernardo was sleeping by the bedside in a chair, and Diego looked at him, wondering what had happened that he was lying in his own bed with a bandage wrapped around his head. Feeling a spot on one side of his head, he got the answer for the bandage, but for the life of him, couldn't remember how he was injured.**

**The next time he awoke it was to the smell of steaming coffee. His father was reclining in the chair, sipping his coffee. Another cup sat on the bed stand, and Diego surmised that it must have just been brought in. Seeing his father's bandaged leg, he tried to remember the events of the previous day, and slowly some of his past reordered itself in coherent patterns.**

**Looking up, Alejandro saw Diego gazing at him with a slight frown on his face. "Diego, my son, you have finally awakened. How do you feel?" he asked, the relief evident in his voice.**

**"Confused, Father. I feel as though I have missed something, not the least of which is the reason for the bandage on my head. I keep thinking of being thrown off a horse, but I also keep seeing images of a pistol going off in the dark." Diego reached for the coffee and sipped it as he waited for his father to explain things.**

**When Alejandro had completed the account, Diego was astonished. "I have been asleep for over a day? And General de Silva knows about Zorro? I wish I could remember," he shook his head and winced at a momentary sharp pain.**

**A short time later, the general arrived at the _hacienda_ , inquiring into the well being of young de la Vega. He beamed as he came into Diego's room. "I am happy that you are recovering so well, Diego, my boy. You really had me worried the night before last."**

**Diego just smiled. He sat up, his back was stiff and sore.**

**"Any lingering pain or dizziness?" de Silva asked.**

**"Just a bit of pain every once in a while," Diego answered. "General, who gave you that illustrious shiner on your cheek?"**

**"Bernardo did," de Silva laughed. "It was all part of the cover-up, but he did not have to do it quite so well."**

**Diego laughed along with his teacher. It felt good to banter comfortably like this once more. It reminded him of the days in Spain, with the only thing missing, being Fernando. He sighed, "You know, General, I really hated having to deceive you the way I did."**

**"And I am sorry for the way I treated you, Diego.Whether you had given up your military skills or not, I should not have been so harsh."**

**"I suppose that one act deserved the other, but it is over," Diego said quietly.**

**"You need never fear that I will compromise your position either, Diego. This was not exactly what I had in mind for a position of leadership among your people, but I believe that I am even more proud of this accomplishment then if you had become a leader of a battalion. Your role has taken great courage and sacrifice." De Silva's eyes shone with pride. He noticed the same light in his father's eyes.**

**Diego felt a bit self-conscious. "It was only what was necessary at the time and it seems to have escalated into more than I had ever planned."**

**A knock at the door interrupted the conversation and at Diego's 'enter,' Sgt. Garcia came into the room and saluted. He appeared to be highly agitated. "Many pardons, General, Don Diego. Oh, I am so glad to see you feeling better," he told Diego, then remembered his errand. "General, the _magistrado_ has been kidnapped."**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eight](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter8.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	8. California Encounter

California Encounter

_**California Encounter**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Eight - Decisions**

**Diablo looked down at the body lying at his feet. The dead soldier looked peaceful in death, more than the _magistrado_ and his friends would be, when he had the chance to exact his revenge on them. He had waited in hiding all day for his chance to liberate his _capitán_. Taking the keys from the dead guard, the corporal unlocked the door and stepped in. " _Capitán_ , I have come to free you, so we can rightfully take back that which is ours." Silence. " _Capitán_ ," Diablo said a little louder. Villagro must be sleeping.**

**Going over to the bed, he saw in the dim light, the slumbering form of the former _comandante_. Disgusted that his leader would be sleeping when so much needed to be done, he reached over and shook Villagro, and then jerked his hand back, a short burst of fear exploding in his gut. The sleeping form was unnaturally stiff. Gaining his composure, Diablo reached over again and pulled the blanket off the bed. And found a corpse.**

**Cursing vehemently, Diablo realized that with his suicide, Villagro had left him to take the brunt of Mexican justice. If he had remained alive, more men could have been rallied by virtue of Villagro's rank and leadership abilities, and with promises of promotion and power. Very few of the men would follow him; Diablo had nothing to back up any promises he could make. Throwing the blanket back over the dead man in disgust, he went to the door, dragged the dead soldier into the room and left, locking the door behind him. Villagro was a weaker man than he had thought.**

**Rushing out of the _cuartel_ , Diablo threw the keys into the well and taking a lancer's horse, mounted and rode quickly out of the _pueblo_. Then a sudden thought occurred to him. If he was going to be a wanted criminal, he might as well make the most of his fate and see how many of his enemies he could destroy as he began his new career. At least he would not have to worry about the outlaw, Zorro interfering with his activities. The Fox was dead. Laughing, Diablo continued down the road, pondering which of his two enemies he would destroy first.**

**That night, after making a rudimentary camp, Diablo stared into the small fire. Hernandez was the logical choice. All de Silva had done throughout the day was work on administrative details in the _comandante’s_ office. _Señor_ Hernandez had been complaining of fatigue much of the time since returning from Santa Barbara and would be much easier to abduct. The flames from the campfire made orange shadows across his leering face, giving him a fiendish appearance. His echoing laugh seemed to come from the depths of Hell.**

**The next morning, Diablo set out to implement his plans. After he had stolen _peon's_ clothing, and changed, he rode bareback into the _pueblo_ , not being noticed by anybody. After all, who noticed lowly _peons._ Entering the tavern, he held a package in one hand, and approached the innkeeper. " _Señor_ , I have a package that I was ordered to give to the _magistrado_ ," he said, keeping his head bowed and his manner subservient.**

**"Upstairs, the room on the far end," the innkeeper told him, nonchalantly. And Diablo climbed slowly up the stairs, a smile playing about his lips.**

* * *

****

**De Silva paled. "When, Sergeant?"**

**"This morning, probably not more than two hours ago, General. I have already ordered lancers out to comb the hills."**

**"Good, I will accompany you back to the _cuartel_ ," de Silva informed Garcia. "Diego, I will come back and visit when I have found the _magistrado. Adios_." He left quickly, a worried frown on his face.**

**Diego had remained silent during this entire conversation, and now stared thoughtfully at the door, through which his teacher had left. "Diego, I know that look. Let the general deal with this. Your injury has not had a chance to heal completely," Alejandro admonished his son. Diego nodded absently, and continued to drink his coffee.**

**Soon Alejandro got up and stretched. "Now that you are awake and seemingly on the road to recovery, I am going to change into some clean clothes and freshen up a bit. I am very glad that you are better, my son. I was extremely worried about you."**

**" _Gracias_ , Father. Take all the time you need. In fact, you look tired. Perhaps a nap would help."**

**Alejandro just smiled and limped out of the room. As soon as his father had left, Diego slipped out of the bed. A bit unsteady, he nevertheless felt well enough to do what he had decided was necessary. He had almost finished changing in the secret room, when the soft whooshing noise of the secret panel alerted him to someone's entrance. Looking up, he saw his father's eyes boring deeply into his own. "Diego, is it really necessary for you to do this so soon after having been shot?" he asked plaintively.**

**" _Sí_ , Father, I believe so. From what you have told me, I can only assume that Diablo is behind this, and we know how ruthless the man is. I can also guess that the reason for the kidnapping of the _magistrado_ is to force the general to come where the corporal can kill him, thus effecting the revenge of the two men he most hates." Diego smiled as he tied the mask on. "I am hoping that surprise will balance the scales in favor of General de Silva." There was slight pain as he adjusted the bandanna and put on the hat. "Father, do not worry, this time I will not rush stupidly into an ambush." He smiled and started down the stone steps, leaving his father standing alone in the little room.**

**"Be careful, Diego." Alejandro said, with a sigh. The old man noticed that his son walked a bit more sedately down the steps, and he sighed again, this time out of fear.**

**Zorro slowly prepared Tornado for the ride. He felt a bit lightheaded and somewhat lethargic, but felt that this, too, would pass. As he was bending down to pull up the cinch, he saw Bernardo grab the strap and motion him out of the way. Straightening up, Zorro smiled. Sometimes he felt that Bernardo must be able to read his mind.**

**" _Gracias_ , Bernardo, that bending down was a little difficult," Zorro said. Bernardo signed a query as to the wisdom of Zorro's venture. Sighing, he gave the same explanation that he gave to his father. "I cannot just lay in bed and hope that all goes well. I have too much respect and admiration for the general to do that."**

**Bernardo smiled and signed a statement about Zorro's commitment as well. The outlaw laughed and shrugged. "I suppose so, Bernardo. I do not believe that Zorro will ever hang up the mask, at least not until all men have good hearts." Mounting, he rode Tornado out of the cave and into the bright morning sunlight. The bright light burned into his eyes, causing a slight renewal of former pain. After a few moments, he kicked the stallion into a rolling cantor that took him quickly into the _pueblo_.**

**Audaciously riding through the _cuartel_ gates to save time, Zorro shouted for Sgt. Garcia or General de Silva. Instead he got Corporal Reyes. " _Señor_ Zorro!" Reyes said in shock.**

**"If you value the lives of the general, Sergeant Garcia and the _magistrado_ , tell me the direction that General de Silva went to find Diablo." Zorro wasn't in the mood to banter and he ignored the small group of lancers gathering.**

**"He received a note, that just said _Rancho_ La Brea, and bring two thousand _pesos_. The general assumed that was the spot where an exchange would be made," Reyes explained. "They finally gathered the _pesos_ together just in the last half hour."**

**" _Gracias_ , Corporal. And I believe that the General and Sergeant Garcia are walking into an ambush." At Zorro's command, Tornado spun around and galloped out of the still open gates.**

**Reyes pondered the last statement for approximately one minute and then acted. "Lancers, to horse! We must go and warn Sergeant Garcia!"**

**Zorro knew that he had to push Tornado to an even faster gallop if he was going to reach the _Rancho_ La Brea before the soldiers were ambushed. Guiding Tornado off the regular road, Zorro took a narrow path that was dangerous at this pace. "Be sure of foot, Tornado," he admonished the horse, bending over his neck a moment. The pace and rough path soon began to tell on the outlaw, but he didn't slow the stallion down.**

**The end of the path came out of the hills just above the La Brea tar pits and near the entrance of the _rancho_. As he crested the hill, Zorro finally pulled Tornado to a stop, and reconnoitered the area. To his right, about halfway down the hill, he saw slight movement that on more careful perusal revealed Diablo in hiding. The _magistrado_ was bound, gagged, and laying to one side, while Diablo watched the trail carefully.**

**Soon the general's small group rode into view. The general dismounted and started for the signpost near the tar pits. As de Silva came within ten feet of his destination, Diablo started to rise up for his shot.**

**Zorro brought Tornado upright on his hind legs, the stallion's screaming challenge echoing among the hills. Diablo pivoted around, blanching at the sight of the masked outlaw. "You are dead!" he shouted, aiming, and as his finger squeezed back on the trigger, the _magistrado_ kicked at the corporal's feet. The shot whistled well above the horse's head.**

**Laughing, Zorro kicked Tornado into a run down the hillside. Reaching Diablo, he bent down and grabbed the man by the collar, throwing him over the saddle. His head was pounding again, but he ignored it. He had accomplished his aim of thwarting Diablo's planned ambush. " _Magistrado_ , I thank you for your help. I must deliver the prisoner and then I will return to untie you." The _magistrado_ nodded.**

**Tornado made his way down to the waiting group nimbly, and Zorro unceremoniously dumped Diablo to the ground. The corporal tried to jump up and run, but de Silva's blade at his Adam's apple stopped him. "Again, _Señor_ Zorro, you have saved me at the risk of your own life. My thanks to you, _Domunar_ ," de Silva said with great feeling. **

**Zorro blinked in surprise as de Silva had used a term of great honor, that of master. " _Gracias_ , General," he said, quietly, with great feeling. "I cannot stay, I must return and untie _Señor_ Hernandez. _Adios_ , _señores_." A salute and he was riding back up the hill.**

**When he reached the _magistrado_ , he very deliberately dismounted and kneeling down, untied the kidnapped man. " _Magistrado_ , can you walk down the hill unaided? There will soon be more lancers and I must ride."**

**" _Sí, Senor_ Zorro. I am grateful for your intervention yet again, _gracias_ ," the _magistrado_ answered and began walking toward the soldiers below. Zorro watched a moment before mounting and riding back home. By the time he had reached the secret cave, he was more than ready to follow the admonition that his father had given him earlier in the day. Bernardo was patiently waiting and motioned for him to leave the horse alone and get back to bed. Zorro complied meekly.**

**When he awoke near sundown, he was greeted by the frowning face of Juan de Silva. "What is the matter with you, riding out this morning like that, you young idiot!?" de Silva asked, the frown slowly turning into a smile. “By the way, how does your head feel?"**

**Diego grinned in return. "Much better for my nap, General. And no, I have no further plans for riding anytime soon."**

**"Diego, your father told me what happened in Monterey when you wanted to marry the young _señorita_. He feels a little guilty for his role in thwarting your happiness."**

**"I know he does," Diego said quietly, wondering what had brought on this particular subject. The pain of that event had receded, but had never totally gone away.“But I understand now the necessity of it and I am grateful to him.”**

**"I am going to tell you the same thing that I told him. Do you remember me telling you a little about my beloved wife, who passed into the hereafter before I started teaching in Madrid?" Diego nodded. "She and I married when I was a young lieutenant rising in the ranks. Her father told her that the life of a soldier's wife was fraught with heartache and anxiety. Unlike most fathers, though, he would not forbid her to marry me."**

**De Silva walked to the balcony as he continued his story. "Rosa's father was right, I was gone when Miguel was born and was at war against England when Elesa was just a few month old. My daughter was two years old before I was able to come home. I had been able to send only one letter the whole time. Do you know what greeted me when I came home?"**

**Diego shook his head no. He wondered if the general was trying to discourage him or cheer him up. If it was the latter, de Silva wasn't succeeding very well.**

**"I found a pile of candle stubs in the flower bed under the _sala_ window. There were six hundred and forty, to be exact. And her comment when I asked was that she had lit a candle for me every day that I was gone, with faith that I would return. She never pleaded with me to back out of an assignment, even though I could see the fear in her eyes. She showed her love, fiercely when I was home and I felt her support when I was gone."**

**"My point, Diego, is to find someone like that and let her help you in your quest for justice. There are many women out there who would be strong enough to bolster you up during the tough times. You cannot continue being this hero all alone. And, of course, you have to have the pleasure of raising sons and daughters."**

**Diego could say nothing, for the general had addressed all of his doubts and fears.Who could say what was in his future?But for some reason now, it seemed brighter and much less lonely.**

**The End**  
  
---  
  
****

****

[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/califencounter1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
